Steve Blum
Steven Jay Blum (/bluːm/; born on April 28, 1960) is an American stand-up comedian and voice actor of anime, animation and video games known for his distinctive deep voice. He provides the voice of TOM, the host of Cartoon Network and Adult Swim's Toonami programming block. Some of his major roles in anime include Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop, Mugen in Samurai Champloo, Eikichi Onizuka in Great Teacher Onizuka, Guilmon in Digimon, and Orochimaru and Zabuza Momochi in Naruto. In animation, he provides the voices for Starscream in Transformers: Prime, Vilgax in Ben 10, Amon in The Legend of Korra, Wolverine in Wolverine and the X-Men, and Zeb in Star Wars Rebels. He was awarded the Guinness World Record for being the most prolific video game voice actor in 2012, with roles in franchises such as God of War, Call of Duty, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon, Naruto, X-Men and Transformers. In 2014, he voiced Shoe and Sparky in the stop-motion animated film The Boxtrolls. In 2015, he participated in The Incredible True Story, a hip hop album/motion picture by Logic. Voices *''Mixels'' - King Nixel, Kamzo, Cocktail Weenies *''Pursuit Force'' series - The Cop/Commander, Additional voices *''Powerstorm'' series - Various, additional voices *''Raing Force'' series - Additional voices *''Psonic X Touhou'' - Moai King *''Axis of Evil'' - Chill Rublin *''The Spectacular Count Jester'' - Dr. Crazyhare (disguised) *''The Simpsons'' (Full English Dub Cast) - Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Mr. Teeny, Raphael (Sarcastic Clerk), Legs, Cowboy Bob *''The Duck Brothers'' - Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (Full English Dub Cast) - Ivan Dreyar/Alexei, Igneel *''Saint Seiya'' (Full English Dub Cast) - Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Worm Raimi *''Gravity Falls'' (Full English Dub Cast) - Grunkle Stan Pines *''The Fairly OddParents'' (Full English Dub Cast) - Jorgen Von Strangle, Francis, Paul Stanley *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (Bang Zoom! / Funimation Redub) - Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow, Rexy *[[Sketch This!|''Sketch This!]] - Kyd Wykkyd *[[Assassin's Journey|''Assassin's Journey]] - Igneel (Replaces Jim White), Demons (Ch16, 18) *''Tales of Asteria: Grand Voyage'' - Additional Voices *''Chrono Crusade: Reincarnation'' - Greed *''Shinzo'' (2015 Anime) - Kojin *''The Johnny, Bonnie, Ronnie and Donnie Show'' - Mayor/King/Super King Nixel *''The Lion King Revisited'' - Makucha (vocal cameo) *''The Mysterious Mansion of Jasper'' - Damien *''Superboy: Superman The Movie (2019) - Lex Luthor '' *''Sparkyville'' - Schroeder Beethovenmann (also producer) *''Dynascions'' - Diego Gatti De Santis Known for: * Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop *Wolverine in Marvel Comics *Diego Gatti De Santis in Dynascions Category:Voice actors Category:Non-Fanon Category:Actors Category:1960 births Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:Psonic X Touhou Actors Category:Psonic Actors Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Voice Actors Category:Bang Zoom! Entertainment Voice Actors Category:Studiopolis Voice Actors Category:StanFord85's The LEGO Batman Movie Voice Actors Category:Saint Seiya Voice Actors Category:StanFord85's Gravity Falls Voice Actors Category:Star Teens voice actors Category:Sketch This! Voice Cast Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Chrono Crusade: Reincarnation Voice Actors Category:Shinzo (2015 Anime) Voice Actors Category:1960s births Category:Bige1218's Super Battle Saga Voice Actors